


cold hands

by t_oya



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Manga Spoilers, gen is cold, just fluff rly thats it, not his personality he's just cold bc of the weather, rating just for occasional swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_oya/pseuds/t_oya
Summary: Winter Solstice was approaching, and that meant they’d be going through the coldest days of the year. This only became a problem when Senku noticed how unnaturally, wickedly, viciously, disturbingly, cruelly cold Gen’s hands were.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244





	cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> hi this happens around the christmas episode i guess. hope u like <3

The weather was getting colder and colder by the day, and all the villagers had started to dig out their winter outfits. Even Senku and Gen, who hadn’t been awake for any winters since being revived, had been given warm coats to wear over their usual outfits. Winter Solstice was approaching, after all, so that meant they’d be going through the coldest days of the year.

This didn’t present any problems at first – everyone was equipped with enough clothes to keep warm while working on their projects. It did become a problem, though, when Senku noticed how unnaturally, wickedly, viciously, disturbingly, _cruelly_ cold Gen’s hands were.

It started when they were working together in the lab – Senku had asked Gen to pass him one of the vials that contained the sulfuric acid, and when Gen did as he was told, their hands had brushed slightly. It was only a tiny fraction of a second, but it was enough to have Senku gasping in surprise. Gen didn’t seem to notice at all, he was barely paying attention to the interaction, but Senku could feel his heart beating furiously, he’d been so scared he’d drop the vial from the shock – a vial filled with sulfuric acid. Surely, disaster would’ve ensued.

He hadn’t thought much of it after just that one time, but once he’d brushed Gen’s icy cold hands enough times, Senku had started to make sure he avoided any unnecessary contact whenever he needed to pass any object to the mentalist, and was extra careful when taking anything from him.

And then, one day, he’d been outside, working on light bulbs with Chrome and Kaseki. Gen watched as they worked on light bulb after light bulb, sometimes succeeding and others failing as the glass cracked unexpectedly. They’d been at it for a couple hours, when suddenly one of the light bulbs exploded out of the blue, little shards of glass flying out in all directions. Everyone had been quick to look away and protect their eyes, but Senku could feel some of the glass landing on his face and hair.

“Wow, are you okay?!” Gen worried as he quickly approached Senku from where he’d been watching them work.

“Mhm” Senku managed, his eyes still scrunched to make sure none of the glass fell in them. Gen started brushing his hands lightly against Senku’s hair and face, trying to remove the tiny dust that had fallen in them without hurting him. His hands were, of course, frozen cold as he touched Senku’s skin.

“Isn’t this dangerous? You guys could’ve gotten hurt” Gen asked. He finished brushing his hands against Senku’s face, only to remove a tiny bit of glass from his neck.

Senku gasped in shock from the icy touch, the sensation almost painful against the sensitive skin of his neck, and Gen quickly removed his hand with a sheepish smile.

“Yeah, you’re probably right” Senku answered, trying to ignore the feeling and shaking his head to get rid of any remaining fragments. “Just didn’t think it would actually explode like this”

“Maybe we should all get a watermelon case” Chrome jokingly suggested, and Gen smirked.

“Assuming you can find a watermelon big enough for your heads”.

“Hey!” Chrome complained, clearly offended, and Senku snorted.

He rubbed his neck, trying to get rid of the lingering chill feeling, and when he turned to look at Gen, he saw the mentalist exhaling into his hands and rubbing them together.

Right then, he decided something definitely needed to be done. At least if he wanted his lab assistant to retain all ten fingers.

***

He figured, compared to all the complex projects they were simultaneously working on, making some gloves wouldn’t be a big issue. He quickly came up with the blueprints for them: a warm interior layer made of wool that extended enough to cover the wrists, with a resistant yet flexible leather exterior to allow movement and provide protection against humidity, and laces to fasten the gloves properly. He just needed to ask around the village for any scrap materials he could use. He decided to ask Chrome and Kohaku where he could find some wool and a needle, and they’d happily directed him on Ruri’s direction.

Which is where he found himself now. Ruri had fixed him with the materials he was missing, and only then did Senku realize his next obstacle: he didn’t know how to actually weave.

“Um…”

“Can I help you anything else, Senku?” Ruri offered with a kind smile, and Senku scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, um… Actually, mind teaching me how to weave?”

“Oh? What exactly do you have in mind?”

Senku searched in his pocket and fished out a piece of paper.

“Something like this” he said, showing her his drawing of the gloves.

“Ah, I see. You get cold hands, Senku?”

“Uh, yeah, kinda” he smiled awkwardly – for some reason, he didn’t quite want to admit the gloves were for someone else.

Ruri gave him another sweet smile.

“Gloves can be a bit tricky, but I can make them for you if you want to. I’m sure you’re already busy enough”.

“Nah, that’s okay, I wouldn’t ask you to do that. I just need to know some basics and I’ll try to figure out the rest”.

Ruri nodded and proceeded to teach him “some basics”. Only, that turned out to be way more complicated than Senku thought it’d be. He spent the rest of the day in Ruri’s hut, attentively watching her demonstrations over and over until he could manage a whole row of knots on his own. Only then he fucked one up, and somehow managed to undo all the previous ones. He groaned in frustration and Ruri laughed, patiently helping him set up the needle once more to start over.

In the end, he was grateful he still had a whole week before Christmas, because even then he’d needed to stay up for a couple hours every night to work on the gloves.

Eventually, he managed to finish the hellish wool layer, and finally got on working the leather for the exterior. Admittedly, it wasn’t an easy job at all, but he decided the end result was decent enough. He smiled with satisfaction once both gloves were finished, and tied them together.

***

Christmas finally came, and his work on the lighting for the tree was finished as well. He was excited to show everyone the decorations, and they truly proved a success. Even if nobody really knew about Christmas other than him and Gen, it still felt magical to gaze upon the electrical lights they’d build together as the snow danced around them in the night. They all deserved a rest and some fun, and he felt some kind of nostalgia as he watched the scene.

They stayed there for a good while, as everyone played with the snow around the tree, or simply stared at the beautiful lights. It was truly a beautiful sight, and Senku almost didn’t notice once everyone slowly started to get ready to leave after a while.

He stood up from where he was sitting and looked around until he found Gen already walking back with a group of villagers.

“Oi, Gen!” he called as he hurried towards the group.

Gen stopped to look back, his eyes searching until they found Senku, and his eyebrows rose in a silent question. Senku searched in the pockets of his coat, finding the bundle he’d tied the gloves into, and quickly tossed them at Gen with a monotone “Merry Christmas”.

“Huh?” Gen’s arms moved quickly to catch the gloves, a surprised expression on his face that quickly turned into a grin. “Ah, you got me a present, Senku-chan? Now I feel guilty” he joked, and Senku snorted.

“Yeah, sure. It’s just an excuse, I needed you to have those anyway”

“You needed me to have gloves?” Gen questioned as he inspected the present.

“Yeah, your hands keep trembling when we’re working in the lab, you’re gonna cause an accident sometime soon if you don’t stop that” he spoke as he walked towards Gen. “You got bad circulation or something?”

“Actually, I do. Thanks for noticing~” Gen smiled as he began to untie the gloves. Senku finally reached him and watched as Gen slipped one hand into a glove. He gasped in surprise, his eyes huge as he appreciated the glove. “Oh, these are really soft! And so warm too! Did you get someone in the village to make them for you?”

“Pft, please, don’t underestimate my craftsmanship” Senku snorted, and Gen gave him a surprised look.

“Wait, you actually made these?” Senku shrugged in response, and Gen smiled. “Wow, Senku-chan, I didn’t know you could sew!”

“Yeah, well, I can sew now” he rolled his eyes as he took the other glove from Gen. When his fingers brushed the other’s hand, he noticed just how cold his skin was and regretted not giving him the gloves as soon as they’d arrived. He sighed as he quickly slid the glove on Gen’s hand, and proceeded to tie the laces to properly secure them before rubbing the mentalist’s hands quickly between his own to pass some of his warmth.

He looked up after a couple seconds, noticing a rare silence from Gen’s part. When he did, he realized the other wasn’t looking at him, his eyes focused instead somewhere before their hands, looking at nothing in particular with a fond smile.

Senku dropped his hands and smirked, causing Gen to snap out of his thoughts.

“What, you having a flashback or something? Did someone special maybe gift you gloves back in the modern world?”

Gen giggled, waving a dismissive hand at Senku.

“Are you trying to guess my feelings right now, Senku-chan? Maybe you should just focus on science”.

Senku snorted.

“Please, I don’t guess, I make calculations”

“Ah, I guess it can’t be helped then, even the most genius of scientists messes up the simple maths every now and then, huh?” Gen teased him, and Senku laughed at the obvious bait.

“I know you’re just talking shit right now, mentalist”

“Really, you do?” Gen seemed amused as he crossed his arms, and he waved one hand to prompt Senku to speak. “So, really, what gave me out?”

“Well, experience is key. Once you’ve been around someone for enough time, it’s easy to recognize repeating patterns. Yours is, you _never_ don’t talk shit”

Gen actually laughed as he unfolded his arms and took one step towards Senku. Suddenly, he took Senku’s face on his hands, the soft leather warm against the scientist’s cheeks.

Senku’s eyes opened wide in surprise at the unexpected contact, but then Gen was leaning towards him and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

It lasted no more than a second, nothing more than a peck on the lips, but Senku’s mind drew a blank as Gen dropped his hands and leaned back with a fond smile in his face. He frantically searched for any meaning behind the action, any hint in the other’s eyes for what the _hell_ that was supposed to mean, for any second intentions, but he couldn’t find anything. For once, Gen’s smile didn’t seem suspicious at all.

“…What the hell” he finally managed, which prompted a laugh from the other.

“Your calculations really were off, Senku-chan, I wasn’t lying” he said with a shrug, and then laughed some more as Senku proceeded to just stare at him, his mouth agape as he still tried to make sense of things.

Gen finally rubbed his hands together, appreciating his newly acquired gloves, and turned around to catch up to the rest of the villagers. He looked back one last time, waving at Senku with a grin on his face.

“Thank you for the present, Senku-chan!” he said, and then continued his walk.

Senku stood there for a couple more seconds, silently watching Gen’s back, and unconsciously took a hand to his lips, tracing them with his fingers and noticing he was smiling as well. He sighed in defeat and looked down with a quiet laugh. He guessed, maybe, for the first time, he didn’t need to entirely rule out the possibility that Gen was being honest.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you liked it! i only just started reading the manga and the sengen feels hit me hard lmao oops-. i hope they're not too ooc despite all the fluff, i rly tried my best lol . also i made an acc just to post this fic i havent written anything in 5896546 years and i decided to do this the day before an exam im awesome ik. pls lmk if you found any typos or anything!


End file.
